Knights of the New Order
by Green Tima
Summary: A Mystic Knight story (2- Senor Senior Sr. is sick and needs his son to secure what he hopes is a cure…… take a wild guess where this leads. chapters 4 & 5 up and completed
1. The things money can buy

Disclaimer- I don't own Kim Possible or Mystic Knights, if I did this would be animated

If you haven't read Mystic Knights of Middleton you will probably be lost, so please go read it, this is the second story in an on going saga, well hopefully on going……

"What is it father I was tanning," the statuesque form of Senor Senior Jr., said removing his sun glasses, "you said we we're going to practice our villainous laugh for two hours."

"That is not why I called you here son," his father said leaning back into his chair gazing out the window, "I'm getting old son…"

"Father," a bit perplexed by his energetic fathers sudden fatigued demeanor.

"I won't be around much longer son," his formerly strong face cracking for a moment, a small tear running down his face.

"No father," running to his fathers side and taking his hand as he knelt beside him, "you must stop thinking like this, you have been fine you years, stronger than men half your age, your.."

"I'm dieing son," as the old man wearily looked out the window trying to regain his lost dignity, "I've flown in specialists from all over the world and they all say the same thing, I don't have much time left, a month maybe more," sighing heavily.

"No father," his voice quivering, "there must be something we can do, medicine, a treatment, something, you cannot die."

"The doctors say there is nothing that can be done…"

"Then we will make them," the tanned man roared rising to his feet, his voice filled with a confidence and a determination his father had never heard before from his son, it filled his heart with hope and pride.

Coughing, "I am beyond conventional means of help my son, but there may be an unconventional alternative, help me up son," raising his hand letting his muscle bound son help him to his feet. "Since I fell ill, I have been looking into ways to prolong my life, many avenues have been dead ends, but I believe I have a way that may work, despite it's insanity."

"What is it father, whatever it is I will get it for you," following his father down the hall.

"In my research I have come upon a legend that tells of artifacts capable of fending off any injury, that can cure any frailty, that will increase a mans strength ten fold," lifting his hand in the air forming and fist with it, "they can practically make the wielder immortal. I need you to retrieve them son," looking into the healthy mans eyes.

"They are only stories father, such things do not exist," he said hating to crush the elderly mans hopes as he followed him into the estates screening room.

"When I first heard the tale I thought it was a joke as well, but this followed shortly after," sitting in the plush chair, flipping a switch on the arm rest. In response the room went dark and the screen before them came to life filling with images of five individuals in brightly colored clothing fighting in a field surrounded by trees, in the corner lay a large red beast with wings and clad in armor.

"This is no time for TV father, we must," the younger man insisted rising to his feet determined to somehow save his fathers life.

"Sit watch," the elder Senior's voice regaining it's power, his son complied with his wish. "This is not a TV show it is actual footage I received from the individual that told me of the artifacts." On the screen the individual in green with what appeared to be an ax somehow fired brown energy at an individual clad red and gold who blocked it with a sword emitting what appeared to by fire. Not far away someone in blue kicked a person clad in white in the face, only to be answered by the individual somehow launching him or her into the sky. I fifth in brown and silver stood beside the creature patting what might have been it's head.

"This is a scam father, we need to find you real help and quickly," the young mans words filled his fathers heart with pride.

"You think so son, watch," tamping a few buttons on the arm rest the images growing dark, "I had the footage analyzed and it is authentic, completely untampered with, but more importantly, it has this." The screen filled with a close up of the footage, the one in red now obviously a female, her red hair waving back and forth as she spun and blocked the ax strike with her sword and shifted her weight and performed a close ranger back flip catching the blond boy in green under the chin knocking him the ground. For a few brief moments both of their faces were quite clear despite the sunglasses covering them and the girls shorter hair.

"Kim Possible," the younger Senior rasped in disbelief, "and the boy who follows her."

"Yes my son, the cosmos has a strange sense of humor does it not, I have also identified two of the others, the one in blue is Zita Flores, the other girl is Bonnie Rockwaller, I'm unsure who the boy is."

"And they have what to do with this father?" unsure what his beloved blue fox had to do with this potential cure.

"The weapons they hold are the artifacts I need son, and yes son I am fully aware of how insane this sounds, but I believe what I have heard."

"But how can they help you father?"

"Were you not listening, the weapons have healing powers, they will drive this illness from my body, but more than that," a dark smile on his lips, "they are each capable of great destruction, with them we will conquer this world."

"Father I don't," is words interrupted as the unnamed boy fired his crossbow, the weapons creating what appeared to be a tornado fired straight at Stoppable. The blond boy was lifted into the air and forcibly ejected from the winds and collided hard with a tree. As he fell Ron caught the first branch he came to capable of supporting him with his hand and spun around it, coming to a halt where he had began, precariously balancing on the branch with one hand. After a moment he fell catching the next branch with both feet and leapt into the sky, bringing his hands together one ax became two each releasing multiple brown waves of energy, half of them collided with the boy in white while the rest hit the girl in blue in her back driving her to her knees allowing Kim to land a spinning heel kick to her face.

"How did he… both of them do that father, he never had such skills or such power before," visually effected by the sight.

"The artifacts are very powerful son, they have turned a child of meager talent into a skill combatant capable of taking great abuse with little injury."

"But if he is this strong father, how will we stop them, if Stoppable has become this powerful we may not be able to stop Kimberly."

A smile came to the old mans lips, "you are correct son, obtaining them will be very difficult," standing up with the help of his cane, "but not beyond the realm of the possibility, follow me," as he left the screening room.

A few steps behind the old man, "you have a plan father?"

"Of course," his former weakness vanishing as he seemed to stand taller and become his old self. "We have little time to waste, and we may only get one shot at this so it must be done right the first time, thus I have procured the services of professionals."

"Father?" curious of his intentions

"Despite their power the weapons are archaic in form, thus I have found individuals skilled in combating such an arsenal."

"You hired ninjas father," his voice hopeful as his mind filled with images of men in black grabs and swords and anime women in bright revealing clothing.

"No, I hired those uniquely skilled to these particular armaments," placing his hand on a wall and watching the door slide away. The pair stepping on to a balcony other looking four men in armor battling it out with broad swords. "I present to you the Knights of Rodeghan," waving his hand over the battling warriors.

"The who?" Junior asked scratching his head.

"An ancient order of warriors formerly dedicated to ending the monarchy in their home land. Since that goal has been accomplished they need a new employer," smiling at his son, "they are now our private security force."

Watching them fight, "they'll be out numbered, or are there more?"

"Also no, many of their order committed suicide when there mission was fulfilled, these enterprising souls however have been working as mercenaries on the open market, they have earned a quite a reputation for not failing contracts. Beside they have a history with Ms. Possible they wish to settle."

"But still they are out numbered and only seem to be human, how will they compete with their power."

Smiling, "I have already authorized the creation of five technologically enhanced suits of armor and weapons that should be a match for Kim Possible and her followers, as well as something special for that beast that was with them."

A confused look on his face as he turned to the man that gave him life, "five suits father, but you said you only had four of these men."

"A suit for each of them," turning to his son and putting his hands on taller mans shoulders, "and one for you., I wish you to lead them my son."

"Father I… I don't think I can do this… I'm.."

"You are ready my son, Shego trained you well."

"But you said she failed, that all she did was confuse me…"

"I lied," silencing him, "she made you a true warrior, a man I am proud to can my son. I know you still secretly practice what she taught, I know you alone have the skill, the conviction to lead them and save me. These men are skilled and with them you can succeed, but I put my faith in you alone to accomplish this missions my son, show me the man you truly are, show me you will not yield to anything to you accomplished this."

Senor Senior Sr. could see a fire burning in his sons eyes as he spoke, "for you father I will do whatever it takes to claim victory, I will lead these men, I will save you, or I will die in the attempt," somehow standing taller than he ever had in the past.

All the elder man could do was smile, _'at last he has finally realized he true potential, I just hope I'm around to see it.'_

"Can we get this over with I have homework," Bonnie hissed, her voice rising from all five of the cords.

"Hey unless your physically here your not allowed to comment on the pace," Zita barked into her cord.

"She's got a point," Ron commented, Pyre laying on his head, "would it really kill you to come to Kim's house?"

"Yes, it might," the Earth Knight growled from her home, a hit of a laugh under scoring it, "I've heard about what her brothers do, it's going to take something a little more urgent than a status meeting to get me down there."

Ron shrugged leaning against Kim's bed, "she has a point, I love them like their my own but they're nuts."

"No one's ever been seriously hurt in my brothers experiments Bonnie."

"She right," as the Forest Knight leaned his head against her bed, Pyre scrambling to keep his tail from being crushed.

"Ron," Will raising an eyebrow, "at some point your going to pick a side right?"

"Probably not," the blonds' voice casual.

"STOP," Monique roared silencing all the voices and ending the formerly light mood, "have we found the damn Sentinels or not?"

"Nothing after the attack on Shego's prison transport," Kim not meeting the others gaze, "I should have been there, I should have taken charge of it personally."

"You didn't know that was going to happen KP, none of us guessed the Sentinels would go after her," Ron's voice comforting the redhead.

"If it wasn't then it would have been Drakken or somebody else, I knew we couldn't hold Shego," her skin growing red.

"We all knew she was dangerous, we all over looked this possibility, it's no ones fault," Wade said from the kimmunicator screen.

"Listen to the man KP, besides what we need to know is why they took her, it made no sense, yeah she's dangerous but not like they are."

"They might be eliminating the competition," Will offered, his words carrying a finality to them, "how better to kill us than insure no one else can."

"I doubt that," Ron leaning forward, "they aligned…"

"And he betrayed them," Will argued.

"Yes, but they still aligned with Fisk, their not stupid they know they'll need help, they could be using her to get to Drakken."

"You can be serious," Will scoffed, "the man's an idiot, I don't how he's stayed alive this long."

"The guys unhinged but he's smart, his toys and their power we'd be in trouble," Ron growled

"No the guys a joke," as Will got to his feet.

Zita got between the two, "knock it off Will," she growled glaring at the former GJ agent.

"Both options are feasible," Wade commented, "but until something happens all they are is theories, little more."

"In other words this meeting like so many is completely pointless," Bonnie sneered.

"Can it Rocky," Zita hissed in to the cord.

"Bite me ya drowned rat, volume zero," muting her cord.

Rolling his eyes, "don't ya just love her," at Ron sat back down on the floor.

"If by love you mean put me head in a wood chipper, oh yes I love her with all my heart," Kim snarled.

"So do we actually know anything new," Zita yawned, "or can I go home and play my new game?"

"Yeah," as Kim looked at her window, "you might as well, I don't think we're going to get anywhere tonight."

"No we need to find them, we have to stop them, we…," Monique's words were cut off as Will covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her down the stairs.

Zita just watched the scene with wide eyes, "we have got to get those two on decaf, or maybe a nice horse tranquilizer," looking at Ron, "well I'll see you two tomorrow then," the Water Knight called leaving the room.

Ron stayed on the floor watching the Fire Knight in silence, watching the rise and fall of her body as she kept her eyes on the window. After several moments he broke the silence, "I'm guessing this is about more than Shego getting away?"

"Sorta, I'm mad I didn't prevent this, but I'm scared of the other shoe dropping. The Sentinels are planning something I can feel it, and it's going to be bad, don't ask me how I know I just do, and I'm afraid. They aren't like Drakken and Killigan, they just want to take over the world and rule the populace, I get the feeling if these guys take over they'll kill every living thing on the planet just because they can. These guys are evil on a level I'm not use to, and it makes me nervous."

"Don't worry so much, till they make a move there's nothing we can do and getting stressed out won't help anyone, and when they do come we'll just kick their butts like we always do," leaning next to her and looking down to where her family was, "we'll keep them safe."

"I only hope we can," she sighed.

'Me too KP,' Ron thought his mind filled with thoughts of how things could go wrong.

"I don't doubt these men are as good as you say father," Junior said as he followed the elder Senior down the hall, "but how can they compete with what we saw on film, no normal machine can compete with that."

"No ordinary machine son, but when have ever settled for anything ordinary," the elder Senior chuckled bringing his son into his study. Sitting at his desk he flipped a switch on the under side of the wood causing a panel to slide open and a hologram of a Knight of Rodeghan to appear.

"Each suit of armor is constructed of a metal I'd commissioned for a doomsday weapon, but I feel this is a better use for it. A quarter inch of the metal can withstand the impact of a semi with out damage and is virtually impenetrable by firearms, laser, and chemical weapons. Resistance however is not it's only feature, the armor is powered by servo motors running throughout the suit essentially allowing a the wearer to lift weights in excess five hundred pounds."

"It sounds impressive father but.."

"I'm not done son," the image changing to a shot of their back and boots, "the back and boots have been equipped with a short range jets, while they aren't enough for an aerial escape they do allow for enhanced mobility in a fight and when used creatively should provided a power full advantage. The helmet," the image changing again, "has it's oxygen supply in case it is needed and is equipped with various visual enhancements, infer red and the like. But this is my favorite," the image changing this time to five weapons a broad sword, a spike mace on a stick, a bow, a spear, and a double bladed battle ax. "Each of you will be equipped with one of these, with luck they will be a match for the powers the weapons have provided Ms. Possible. The sword contains a thermal generator, according to the reports there's nothing it can't cut through. The mace has a harmonic generator in it, it should be able to shatter anything in its way. The spear it equipped sub zero generator, anything it touches will freeze instantly. The bow is capable of generating arrows of electrical energy, a single shot is capable of stunning a herd of bull elephants. The ax contains a gyro stabilizer as well as a powerful, but specific, magnetic generator in the gloves, in theory once thrown the ax can be controlled in mid air. The weapons themselves draw power from the armor via very complex relay system. When the weapons and armor are used in tandem no opponent should be able stand against them. Kim Possible will fall and I will have my life back."

"About that father, if you have arranged all this why can you not find a better cure for your condition?"

Sighing and leaning back into his chair, "because what I have been afflicted with is very rare only one in twenty million have the ability to contract it and the odds of actually having it are astronomical," smiling, "I did always manage to win the long odds. No my son, what I have is so rare it is barley considered a threat by the world's medical profession, there was an antidote, a counter virus, but I have been unable to locate where it's stored. As it is the closest thing I've found to a cure is a mind switch machine, and I will not abandon my body regardless of how sick I am. I fear the reaper son and I will fight him to my last breath, but I am not so much a coward that I will condemn another to die in my place."

"Then can we not simply buy these weapons from them, if they know why you want them, they might sell them to us, it would be heroic no?"

"I doubt they would give them to us, especially since Ms. Possible knows what I would do with that power."

"You are right father," looking around the room, "how long till everything is ready?"

"The armor should be here tomorrow, the weapons two days after that, you will have another two maybe three days to train, then you must lead these men to a victory."

Juniors eyes focused on the hologram, _'I will do what I can father, but you may be asking to much of me.'_

Authors notes- yep the first story isn't even cold yet and here's the next part of the saga. This one should be significantly shorter, at the moment I'm hoping it will be about five chapters but I won't be sure till I get going. The idea for each of the stories is to have them be relatively separated so they can be read independently from each other in the long run, but each will have unifying plot lines and ties to the other stories. Ironically this one story has justified me writing two others that previously were random in the saga, which itself began as a random idea. But I digress, the story should pick up in the next chapter or so, and I hope you enjoy this strange tidbit from my imagination. And for the record, I'd like to thank everyone whos kept on this long despite me meager grammar skills, I do try to proof and with any luck I found the majority of the mistakes, but unfortunately some are bound to creep in and for that I do sincerely apologies, but what can I say I'm human I make mistakes

Please R R


	2. Training

Instinct took over as he slammed his head back but rather than having bone collide with cartilage, his head met nothing as his opponent pulled away.

Fredrick didn't have time to consider his options as Junior pulled on his staff bringing him back in contact with the tan mans back. A quick body shift on Junior's part sent the mercenary flying over his back into his long time associate Samuel, both men tumbling to the ground in a tangled heep.

Junior panted for half a second grateful to finally have the man away from him as he spun the training staff he had just relived Fredrick of. But true to their words the four didn't give him a chance to rest as Maxwell fired several arrows at him, causing him to jump and roll out of the way straight towards Rex. The large mercenary just smiled as he leveled a fist at Junior, the strike missed by juniors sheer determination as he forced his feet to grip the floor, flinging his body upright. Still gripping the staff as he rose he connected a blow under the mans chin sending him into the air. He didn't celibate, as he rolled out of the way as Maxwell fired off a few more arrows in his direction.

"Enough of this," the former socialite growled hurling the weapon at the man. Maxwell just scoffed as he sidestepped the pathetic action and watched it pass by. By the time he turned his attention back to his opponent Junior had made up most of the distance between them and sprung into the air, landing a kick with both feet into the mans chest, his girth adding power, driving the man into the ground.

Junior jumped off the man and rolled to his staff , gripping it he rose and turned to the quartet ready for their next attack.

"Enough," Senor Senior Sr.'s voice filling the air from above them, making all five men lift their gaze to the man, stopping the fight that had been going on for the last four hours. "Is he ready?" he asked looking down at his new security force.

Rex rose to his feet, "He's not quite as good as you said he'd be, but he's a damn sight better than I was expecting, give us a week to polish a few things on him and he'll be perfect."

"Then you trust he can lead you to victory?" their employer asked

"Between the five of us, and the toys your promising," a sadistic smile on his lips, "I'm not sure the damn monarchy could have stopped us."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear, but we don't have the time for you to 'polish him', the longer we wait the harder it will become," tapping his cane the double door beneath him opening, five metal crates moved forward to the assembled men. "I'm sorry for the delay it took longer than expected to align the weapons energy input relays so they could optimally draw power from the suits internal batteries, but they are now ready for you to use."

Junior was the first one to the crates, the panel on the front sliding away with a soft hiss revealing it's contents. The armor was predominantly silver with its breast plate, shoulder armor, gauntlets, thigh armor boots and most of the helmet comprised of the color. While it's visor a translucent crimson and underneath the armor was a blood red material. Contained in the door was his sword, the weapon mainly silver with the exception of the hilt that was the same red as the under armor.

The others as either side of him were also looking over their armor obviously pleased with the outcome. Each of the armors were nearly identical, only differing in the visor, under armor, and weapon's hilt color. Rex and his battle ax had a dull brown look to them, Fredrick's and his spear were a off white, Samuel's had a flat gray appearance, and Maxwell's equipment was is murky yellow.

"This is incredible," Maxwell commented running his hand along his bow, "how long till they can be used?"

"As long as it takes you to put them on," their employer commented from above glad they approved of his purchase, "I trust each of you have read the manuals that were sent earlier?"

"We're professionals Mr. Senior, they've been long since memorized," Rex's eyes not leaving the ax as he pulled it from the grip of its case, images of skulls being sliced open running through his mind.

"I believe I understand everything father," Junior said lifting his eyes, "but I still find it hard to believe that these suits are capable of everything you say they are."

"Then there is only one way to find out, I've set up a little practice field for you outside, this will be first test to see if my money has been well spent." Turning to the door, "I'll see you gentleman outside, don't keep me waiting."

"I little demanding," Maxwell hissed removing the helmet from the case.

"True, but he's better than the last few guys we've worked for, and he's got real style," Samuel laughed pulling the mace from it's container.

Junior just growled at their words, not really trust them. He'd know men like this his whole life, men and women who were just here for the money, who'd leave or betray a person for the right price. He had no allusions that he was in charge, he knew full well Rex was calling the real shots, he would just be for show, something to keep his father paying them till something better came along, or they decided to use these weapons to take what his family had worked so hard to gain. That was something he would not allow, but nor would he press the matter, not till his father well again, after that these men would be smart to watch their backs.

"Ignorant jackanapes," Will growled under his breath as the football player passed.

"Don't start this again," Ron moan pulling books from his locker, "things are the way the way they are, just accept it."

The Air Knight glared at him, "they humiliated me, the things they called me," his voice low and controlled, but the death glare he was giving Ron sent chills down the Forest Knight's spine.

"I'm not saying your not right and they don't deserve to get their collective butts handed to them, but that's not the way things work here. Your obviously not getting the High School experience do you, the popular people EI the football player, cheerleaders and so on rule this school. The normal people, myself, you," waving his hand at both of them earning another glare from the former GJ agent, "get tortured by them, unfortunately end of story."

"We are not normal, I speak six languages, know…"

Ron's glare just cut him off, "yeah in your last 'school' you were the top dog, but here," pointing down for emphasis, "you're the ground. It's not fair but we have to live with it."

Growling and turning away from him, "and how are you considered normal, how many times have actions saved the lives of multiple people, and their lives in particular?"

"Yeah go figure, I help take down a nut job with a death ray and it's no big deal, they win a stupid game that won't matter by next year and they're heroes. That my friend is one more little reason why life sucks," looking down the hall just making out their outlines in the crowded hall, a dark smile on his lips as he became energized by his own speech. "Then again, as you said we're not normal, maybe it's time to balance the scales a little."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGG," Monique roared throwing the magic book aginst the wall and slumping into her chair. "I can't work like this," she whimpered putting her head on her desk, "I can't use this damn thing."

"Not this again," Kim shook her head as she retrieved the book from the floor.

"What would you know," she hissed, "you got you edge handed to you on a silver platter, you don't have to learn all this crap, all the spells and potions I need aren't in English, the few that are either aren't useful, have words I can't pronounce, or require ingredients I've never heard of! The only Foxglove I know is an animated bat," her body trembling.

"I know this isn't easy," putting the book on the desk next to her, "but we need you," trying to be sincere.

"Ha," she whispered sarcastically, "at least you understand this…."

"But you have the magic, I may understand the words but that's it, you're the only one that can do something with them."

"Ha," moving her hand over a paperclip and whispering words under her breath, after a moment the paperclip rose half an inch in the air and stayed between her hand and the word for two or three seconds before faltering and falling back to the desk, "yeah that's real useful, how am I suppose to avenge what those monsters did to my Uncle with that."

"Hey it's a start, think about it pretty soon you'll hurling buses into the sides of mountains and we won't need Bonnie and Will anymore," smiling above the mystic in training.

Shifting her head to glare at Kim with one eye, "not helping."

Kim could still make out a hint of a smile on what she could see of her lips. "So have you talked to Fin Varra about these problems?"

"Tried, I can't even get that spell right.," she groaned.

"I take it this is where the pronunciation problem comes in?"

Nodding into her hands, "I had a few problems, apparently if you don't get every word just right, things…… catch on fire."

Covering her mouth to suppress a laugh, "I was wondering what that smell was, to bad I wasn't around, I could have prevented that."

"Yeah, well hind sight is twenty-twenty, I already had to swear up and down to my mom that I wasn't smoking in her."

"Well at least we know the down side now," putting her hand on the book, "we're suppose to be a team when it comes to this, how about if I give you a hand with it and we'll see if we can't get him down here with out burning your house down."

Picking her head up and mulling Kim's offer over in her head, "what the hell, not like we can do any worse together."

"Nice to know I have your full support," sarcasm dripping from Kim's words sliding the book into her friends hands.

Monique opened the book and watched as the pages started flipping themselves before coming to the summoning spell, "so what does it say?"

Kim looked down at the pages, the various intricacies of the pronunciation unfolding in her mind. "Ok it's…," her words cut off as her red cord began constricting around her wrist. Kim looked up at Monique a little nervous that she seemed to be in the same situation.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Only one way to find out," the Fire Knight shrugged, a little apprehensive that this appeared to be an all points call and touched the cord.

After a second Ron's sacred voice filled the air, "K, Z, M, Save me!"

Kim just looked at a very pale Monique, "are you under attack," the red head asked keeping her cool.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" his voice panicked.

Kim looked up dumb founded at the message, afraid the she in question was Sea Serpent, but what the hell could she do to get that kind of reaction from Ron, all the deep thoughts were summed up in what word, "What?"

"I'd explain but you'd never believe me, I'm down the street from the school, I'm the one screaming in the tree, with the psychotic she witch beneath him," he hissed.

"OK," drawing the words out, a little taken a back by his explanation, _'if this is Serpent she's changed her M.O.'_ she thought running out of the house, Monique on her heels.

_Earlier…._

"Explain to me one more time why this is not abusing our powers?" Will asked his eyes on the football practice.

"Because," a dark smile on Ron's lips, "abusing our power implies using our powers to gain something we don't really need. What we're doing is target practice with a stealth edge added to it." Shifting his eyes to the guys practicing plays, "think of it as skeet shooting, only instead of blowing up those little disks, we're going to be slightly altering the balls flight plan. Come on we need to know how much wind you can churn up with your ring, and you never know one day we may need you to provide a stealthy escape plan."

Turning, a bit shocked by the Forest Knight, "damn you've thought this through," and turning back to look at the padded males. Putting his hand on his chin, "but you do have a point, we do need to know what kind of limitations we have, and now is a good a time as any to find out," a conniving glint in his eye.

"I had a feeling you'd see it my way," watching the ball fly through the air.

Bring his hand up and pointing it palm open, he focused on the image before him. Unlike the others he hadn't bothered to test the limits of his transformed weapons power, but now was a good time to do it. He watched the brown object fly through the air and couldn't help but wonder why it was called a ball, it wasn't round, if anything it looked like two egg half's taped together. "Americans," he growled under his breath as he felt the air around him shift. It was small at first then grew fiercer, at least in his mind, he doubted anyone else noticed the slight increase in the breeze. His eyes focused on Mankey, the teenager throwing the ball to Brick Flagg, as the ball soared through the air he released the concentrated air. The air around the two Knights forced their clothing to rise slightly, the breeze firing off connected with the ball forcing it slightly off course and straight into Bricks helmet.

"Nice," it was the only thing Ron could think to say.

Exhaling slightly, "shame he was wearing the helmet."

"To true…… so want to go again?"

Smiling to the Forest Knight, "what do you think," watching the coach scream at the two boys for fouling up a simple pass.

For the next fifteen minutes Ron and Will amused themselves by knocking the ball of course, ranging from the ball missing its targets by a few inches, to whipping the air around the ball so it hit it's target hard enough to drive him into the ground, all the while trying to suppress the desire to laugh.

"I can't believe the two of you," Bonnie hissed spinning the pair by the shoulders so they faced her.

"You know that's not a smart thing to do to us right," Will warned "we could've…"

"Save it," the Earth Knight growled, "gaw, I always knew you were a juvenal Stoppable, but I thought you might be better Duu."

"Excuse me," Ron glared.

"You heard me you're like little boys, you have absolutely no self control, now go home before you do something really stupid and let them do their jobs." Turning around and leaving, "and if your still here in two minutes, they'll be hell to pay."

Ron just glared at the back of her head, looking for the words to say before slumping his shoulders and prepared to leave, only to be stopped as Will put his hand on Ron's shoulder and reached with his ring baring hand. The air around them shifted as a powerful breeze shot up under Bonnie's skirt lifting the blue material of the dress up.

A few short seconds passed before Bonnie grabbed the material and pulled it down, the brief shock waering off, then something between a roar, a scream, a growl, a primal death threat escaped her mouth as she turned stared at the two males.

"We're dead now," Ron whimpered as he turned and ran for his life, Will was a step behind as he realized just how much of a mistake he had made. "What the hell were you thinking," Ron yelled back at the Air Knight.

"I'm not sure, but it seemed like a good idea at the time," as he broke off from Ron and headed the other direction as they exited the school grounds.

Ron glanced back and saw the psychotic eyes of Bonnie right behind him, "Thanks a lot Will, remind me to kill you later!" Ron continued pumping his legs till he found the tallest tree he could see and jumped on to it. He reached out with his power upon toughing it as he climbed the wood faster and with more skill than normal humans possessed.

'_Ok so this isn't the most useless skill on earth after all,' _he thought looking down from the top of the tree a very angry Bonnie beneath him. "Come on Bonnie I didn't do anything, that was Will I swear, I would never do that, I couldn't do that. Come on he's an idiot, I'm an idiot, we're males were all stupid," looking down at her, he could almost imagine the foam dripping from her mouth, "and your not buying a word of this are you?" Bring his cord to his wrist, "K, Z, M, Save me!"

After a second Kim's voice rang from the cord, "are you under attack?"

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"What?"

"I'd explain but you'd never believe me, I'm down the street from the school, I'm the one screaming in the tree, with the psychotic she witch," he hissed.

Drawing out the word, "OK."

"Oh yes, he whispered to himself, when I get down…. If I get down, I'm going to kill you, and they'll never find the body."

Junior continued running in the armor surprised by the weight, or more precisely the lack of weight. The armor's component parts must have weighted at least one hundred pound, but probably far more, yet it barley felt like more than his normal clothing. He wasn't sure if the metal was just very light weight or the servo motors or a combination of the two, not that it really mattered as long as it worked. Perhaps most surprising was the range of movement he had in it, despite the bulk of some of the parts, none of them slowed him down in the slightest.

Which was for the best given the trial by fire his father was putting him threw as the ground in front of him exploded by a hidden subterranean explosive. The force from the explosion tossed him back, rather than wasting the momentum he shifted his weight and shifted it into a back flip, landing gently on his feet an couldn't help but wonder how the other were doing the nightmarish maze.

The others weren't in much better situations, Maxwell was being targeted by three blade launchers. Somehow he had managed to avoid the razor edged disks that were launched at his body only to watch them end up embedded in the rock surrounding him. Maxwell jumped and turned in the air, sliding across the ground on his back as he fired his bow emitting a blue-white energy blast only to watch it miss it's target are the pedestals the launcher rested on sprung to life and moved out of the way and continued to fire disks making Maxwell scramble to his feet not wanting to be the first to find out if the armors could really withstand the beating.

Fredrick was having somewhat better luck as he dodged the giant black top that came his way, his spear connecting as it passed leaving a long trail of ice along it's surface. Instead of bouncing off the upraised rocks the iced top shattered on impact sending the top careening out of control. Fredrick didn't bother to look at the destruction as he ducked in low under the blades of another top and froze the small balancing point, a few moments after it passed the top collapsed under it's own weight. As always Fredrick kept his mind focused turning his attention to his next target using his spear to pole vaulted over the next top allowing it to pass by him and collide with another.

Samuel cursed under his breath as he weighted his options and almost laughed at the thought of actually being between a rock and a hard place. Forcing himself to focus he hammered the stone tower with his mace, equal parts the weapon the strength enhancement of the armor allowed him to tear a huge groove in the stone. After a second the puncture wound became to crack, small rocks began popping from the monolith and it collapsed. Samuel could almost visualize the look of the driver in the attack vehicle behind as he dove out of the way as the stone descended and crushed the car.

Rex laughed a dark haunting laugh, punctuated by the clang of his gantlets connecting with the heads or various robots that were attacking him. He couldn't help but flash back to his time as the lead combat instructor of their order and how he'd have everyone attack him at once just to see how long it took him to bring them all to the ground alone. He snapped back to the present as he upper cutted one of the automaton's head send it flying, sparks firing off from the hole. With a primal roar he pulled his ax from his back and sliced the robot in front of him down the middle and turned slashing his weapon through another's mechanical waist, the torso falling to the ground with a hard thud. Turning back around he hurled his ax at the nearest machine and watched as the ax sliced right through it's head, waving his hand the ax changed directions following the hands arc cutting through the neck of another two bots. He spun quickly and thrust his hand forward making the weapon fly past his body in into the torso of another bot before embedding in the stone wall. Throwing his head back in a roar he pulled his hand back, the double bladed ax coming free of the stone and landing gently in it as he grabbed the last of the androids head in his free hand and squeezed as the sound of screeching metal filled the air. The robot flailed in his grip as it's processors tried to make sense of what was happening, only to end as Rex's finger dug into it's synthetic brain and pulled the limb from the machine.

"Oh no," Junior moaned as he jumped back feeling the earth beneath him shift, out of reflex he back flipped out of the way expecting the ground to explode once, again only to watch as the ground splintered and exploded upward as numerous metal tentacles filled the air. He just stared at tentacles his mouth hanging open not believing what he was seeing, his momentary shock did nothing to halt the traps programming as it attacked, two to the tentacles lashing out at him. The sight of the oncoming attack brought Junior back to reality as he jumped back again as the metal coils shattered where he had been standing.

"Enough of this, " he growled pulling his sword free, the polished silver blade glowing bright red after a few seconds, his visor growing dark to protect his eyes as he assaulted the metal trap, slicing through the first tentacle he could reach with one swipe. A quick dodge was all that saved him from the next assault as he jumped up and caught an overhanging tentacle with his free hand, the tendril flailing at his contact sending him whipping through the air, yet inspire of the force he kept his grip. Slashing up he cut the tendril off and fell on another, only the armor protecting him from a painful landing between his legs. For a brief moment he felt like he was in a rodeo as the tentacle whipped him about, only to be stopped as he the red hot blade cut through the middle of the tendril, his augmented strength allowing him to slashed encased blade up cutting the tendril down the middle.

For the next several minutes his world was a tangle of writhing metal coils, sparks, and blazing metal, but in the end the tendrils ceased their attack, to damaged to posses any further threat to him.

Senor Senior Sr. smiled as he watched the progress of the various warriors from monitor bank in front of him having decided to retreat to his private chamber after he lost sight of the men as they entered the labyrinth. The cameras he had hidden in the field were paying off, even if many of them had been destroyed in the various conflicts the men had with the traps. The armor and weapons were handling better than he had been led to believe, and five within were mastering them quickly. Maxwell had had some early difficulties with the bow, but he was now eliminating every target that came before him. Fredrick had already made short work of the tops, just as Samuel had of the attack vehicle. Rex however was unnerving him, he knew the man was violent and ruthless, but his display against the robots had made it obvious that he could become a clear threat in the future.

"Not that it matters," he whispered under his breath, "once I have the weapons you will cease to be a threat. His son however was the biggest surprise. At first he had harbored the thought that in his training the four had been letting him win and making him look good. However that was not to case, the elder Senior could see that, his son was indeed a man of great skill and courage, he was successfully handling that threats as they appeared, and doing so with great elegance, as a Senior should.

"Perhaps I should have the course be reset and allow them to choose new paths," he mused with a small chuckle eager to see what his son would do against the automatons of the blade launchers. "Perhaps after they've accomplished their mission," he mused turning his chair and looking at the display of his final project, "this had better be all they are saying it is."

Authors note 1- Sorry this took so long, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do to Junior, I know it's a small detail, but I wanted it to be special, I spent days just tossing ideas out on what kind of a fight I wanted him to get in and all I was getting were the same four and slight variations of the four I had already used. Then last night it just came to me, spikes shooting out of the ground, and from there it was just a simple step to what I ended up with.

Authors note 2- please don't bite my head off on the Bonnie/Will scene, it just came to me and was to good to pass up, and I'm sorry if anyone finds it the least bit offensive.

Authors Note 3- I'm hoping someone here gets the Rescue Ranger reference


	3. 2 very bad plans

"ETA is just under half an hour," Fredrick called back his eyes not leaving the horizon as he navigated the craft.

"Quick and clean people," Rex barked slipping his gloves on, "we do this in one shot, the redheads the only problem and I'll handle her personally," a sadistic grin on his lips.

Rising, "Possible is mine," Junior growled protectively as he approached the man defiantly.

Rex looked him up and down not bothering to get up, _'pups got a set on him after all,' _his grin shifting the sight sent chills up Juniors spine, "if you want her you can have her…. rich boy," the last part coming out as a barley audible curse.

"Ok neutral corners all of you," Kim barked wedging her way between Ron, Will and Bonnie, forcing the three to the stone corners of the forge. Kim just shook her head as she watched the Earth Knight shoot the males dirty looks and cursed under her breath, I'd been two days since the incident at school and they were no closer to ending this nightmare than when she'd rescued the treed Ron from Bonnie. "Everybody just take a deep breath," pointing at Ron, "you come with me," and glancing back at Zita, Pyre and Monique, "keep those two away from each other," her voice calm as the Fire and Forest Knights exited the forge, closing the door behind them to create some semblance of privacy.

"How many ways can I say I didn't do anything?" Ron growled, having long since lost his patience with the situation. "Yes it was my idea to mess with the football team, but Will was the one that messed with Bonnie, I.."

"I know," Kim said cutting him off.

"You do?" a bit surprised.

Laughing a little, "I've known you a long time, I know your capable of a lot of things, that is not one of them." Looking up at the sky, "problem is convincing Bonnie of that."

"No Kidding," sitting down on the ground, "but she's made it pretty clear she's not going to take my word on it, besides even if she did that still leaves us with a guilty Will."

"We already know apologies aren't going to cut it with her, so maybe we can even the scales?"

Ron just raised her eyebrow at the suggestion, "ok I'd expect that from me not from you KP."

"I didn't say it was a good idea I'm just thinking out load here," dropping to the ground next to him.

"Who knew a simple exercise would end this bad."

"That was not a simple exercise Ron and you know it," shaking her head, "I can't believe you even did that, it's just so not like you."

"You don't see those guys the way I do KP," he growled, "those guys have made my life hell for years, I just wanted to get a little pay back for me and all the others guys they've gone after over the years."

Rolling her eyes, "yeah you really did that for all the little guys," she spat sarcastically, "honestly I thought you of all people had more sense than that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning just that, I thought you were bigger than that, I mean come on petty revenge?"

"This was not petty revenge," he laughed a little, seeing the humor in the situation, "this was divine justice!" thrusting his hand in the air.

"Oh brother," laughing out load, "you can't be serious?"

"Of course I can I just choose not to be," a smile on his lips and he leaned back onto his arms.

Still laughing, "fine have it your way, but don't blame me when Fisk is beating you into a bloody pulp and you can't use your ax because it was taken away for abusing it."

"Ok, ok you have a point I'll cut it out," raising his hands in the air in mach defense, "but I can't say the same for Will, I think I got the years of abuse out in one shot, I'm not so sure he got a few days out with that little display."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but we still have to get Bonnie off your backs."

Closing his eyes, "I'd say chuck her off a mountain but I'm not sure that would work," chuckling, after a few seconds his eyes shot open as a sly grin spread across his lips.

"Fantasy or do you have something?"

Leaning forward and rubbing his hands together, "I got something, and it's just twisted enough to work."

"I'd say good, but the 'twisted' thing bothers me."

"It probably should," as he rose to his feet and went back in the forge, Kim on his heels a bit afraid of what he had concocted.

"Would you sit down," Monique hissed pushing Bonnie onto the anvil in in the corner.

"Ok," Ron barked clapping his hands, "we have a solution that should benefit everyone here, I've already apologized to Bonnie eighty-nine times, so I'm done trying to come up with something for me, Will on the other hand is going to strip naked, and have his body panted by Bonnie then streak the next pep rally in a football helmet," a broad smile on his lips as the others just stared at him dumbfounded, Will in particular had lost all the color in his face.

"Huh?" Pyre asked on Zita's shoulder.

"I'm with the dragon," Zita commented giving the Forest Knight a shocked look, "you can't honestly be serious Ron, that's… that's…"

"Can I paint anything on him I want?" Bonnie asked looking at Will cockeyed.

"I don't see why not," Ron shrugged

"And don't I get a say in this?" Willa asked a bit freaked out by the turn of events, his mind finally working again.

"You should've thought about before you made me a laughing stock," Bonnie hissed.

"No one knows it was you!" Will snapped, "we were blocking their view, Ron and I were the only ones who saw anything… and why aren't you doing this to?" pointing at the Forest Knight

"I'm the mascot, people would notice if I was gone."

Under her breath, "good one Ron," a smile on Kim's lips.

"So your just arbitrarily deciding my fate just like that, what about democracy, what about freedom, what about my ability to kill you sixteen different ways with a toothbrush?"

Ron jerked his head back to Kim, "he has a good point there," a nervous laugh cracking in his throat, "now I remember why I hang out with him."

"Aside from the fact that you have no other friends outside this room?" Bonnie quipped.

"Hey," Ron growled taking offence, "there's Felix, Jim and Tim and…. um…..," his mouth hanging open, then closing it and looking at the floor and covering his eyes. "You've won this round Rockwaller, you will not win the next," in a mach military voice.

"So does this mean I'm off the hook?" Will asked hopefully.

"Not a chance air boy," Bonnie growled a hint of a giggle in her voice, "so what do you want on your body 'Bonnie's Slave' or 'Run like the wind' or the classic 'Second most painful moment of my life'?

"Oooo, and we can paint him purple and blue, maybe add a little pink and gray here and there."

"Your not helping here Zita," Will barked at the Water Knight, "we don't need to give her more ideas!"

"Oh brother," Pyre groaned hopping off Zita's shoulder and running over to Ron and running into his pocket, "staying out of this."

"Good plan," Ron said softly enjoying the insanity, glad he was finally out of the crossfire.

"What happened to team work," Will barked, "what happened to unity? We'd never turn on each other like this at Global Justice."

"What we're unified," Zita laughed, "we're just unified against you."

"Think of it this way Will," Monique piped in, "this is pretty much the first thing I've seen them agree on since we were pulled into this mess."

"I'm working with mad people," Will groaned dropping to the ground and hanging his head in shame.

Kim tapped Ron on the shoulder as Bonnie, Monique and Zita started discussing their plans for Will, a quick head nod was all it took for the message to get across and he followed her outside, unnoticed by the others.

"In retrospect that might not have been my best idea ever," he whimpered sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know," a little smile on her lips, "this might be what we needed, those three have been going a little nuts since the Sentinels disappeared from the radar, and this might just be the perfect way to vent some frustration."

"I'll remind you of that when Will has us all strung up by our toes."

"Oh yeah," Pyre added pocking his head from Ron's pocket.

"Hey with the exception of Will none of them are really use to the kind of stress this job produces, and who knows this might end up being a good thing."

The blond smirked, "once more, I'll hold that to you later."

"Care to place little wager?"

"Loser buys lunch," folding his arms.

"Well given that if your right we end up dead, sure."

"What," Ron coughed processing the flaws in his plan

"I'm thinking some place with a dress code, maybe French…"

Cutting her off, "Ah KP no, that's not…." turning his head as he heard something, a quick glace over told him Kim had heard it as well, her eyes scanning the sky. "I don't suppose that's just a lost low flying plane," he growled his every instinct telling him something was very wrong as the low hum grew louder..

"With our luck I doubt it," her eyes glued to the sky.

"Getting the others," Pyre growled hopping out of Ron's pocket and scampering into the forge.

After a few seconds the pair saw the source of the noise, a low flying black jet approaching them, it didn't take a genius to tell the plane had been rigged for stealth flight, as close as it was it wasn't putting off enough sound to alert people unless they knew what to listen for. After a few moments it stopped and hovered near the forge."

"Did Wade forget to tell us he bought us a plane?" Ron asked hopefully looking at the vehicle ready for whatever came next, "And what's taking the others so long," he growled as an after thought under his breath.

"Somehow I doubt it," Kim growled as the back hatch on the plan opened and five silver objects dropped to the ground, landing with hard thuds on the ground, the plane lifting into the sky a moment later.

"And here I thought we were through the hard part of the day," Ron growled as the five before them turned and approached them, it becoming obvious they were either humans or robots based on a knight theme. "Well so much for the stress of waiting for another attack," Ron growled focusing his mind to make the cuff change, the object glowing a soft green his wrist, only to stop the change as he got a better look at the five as the crimson visor of the lead warrior went up.

"Junior?" Kim's voice filled with disbelief as the large man's image was revealed, the shock of seeing him weakening her guard for a moment.

"Hello Kimberly," the younger Senior greeted, his voice cold and professional, his gaze one of steel as he gazed at the Fire Knight. For a brief moment he remembered his former desire for the young woman causing a small smile to play at the corners of his mouth, enjoying the warm ember he still had for her, only to forcibly push it aside and regain his composure, all his thoughts on his father and his condition.

"Something you want," she asked warily looking the five individuals over, something about the armor striking her as familiar, but why was just beyond her reach.

Ron didn't need to look to know the others were gathering at the door, he just hoped Will had enough of a reign on the others to keep them where they were. _'Be smart guys, don't cause a scene, KP and I can handle this joker.'_

"You know what were here for Kim, just give it to us and we'll leave."

She gave Ron a quick sidelong look before focusing back on the armor clad man, "I'm not sure what your talking about."

"Yes you do," he glared as his visor slid back over his face and pulled his sword fro his back, the blade glowing red after a second. "Find what we came for, do whatever is needed, but only kill as a last resort," he growled throwing a punch at Kim, the redhead easily dodging the strike and back flipped putting some distance between herself and the others.

Ron was doing much the same thing as he put some distance between himself and the attackers. "You know just once I'd like to have a normal problem, no wackos trying to take over the world, no robots, no spies, just a normal problem! I'd kill for my biggest concern to be a zit"

"Sorry all I can offer is untimely death," Rex bellowed punching at Ron only to miss as Ron side stepped the man in brown and watched as Rex's arm embedded in the ground half way to his armor clad elbow.

"Whoa," Ron's eyes growing large at the sight, "what kind of steroids are they feeding you?"

"If you live maybe we'll tell ya!" Samuel barked landing a glancing blow to Ron's back sending him skidding across the ground.

Kim watched the sight as she jumped and caught man yellow armor with her hand and hand sprung over him and darted to her partner who was groaning softly his hand on his back. "Tell me your ok," she growled falling into a defensive stance ready to protect him.

Ron's reply was lost as a loud clang filled the air as Will landed a jump kick on Samuel's back, but instead of the armored man dropping it was Will who fell on his back. "I saw that going differently," he wheezed scrambling out of the way as Samuel tried to pummel the Air Knight with his mace, landing a blow where Will had just been. The earth around the two fractured as the sonic generator took effect leaving a large indention on the ground the shock wave slightly rattling Will.

"That was different," Kim hissed as Ron pulled himself to his feet next to her.

"Any bright ideas KP?" he coughed watching Will avoid a spear thrust.

"Just one and I'm not sure we can use it," she growled wanting to call her sword and armor.

"I recognize this one, if he's here the others might be here as well," Fredrick barked still trying to impale Will with his, "and there's only one place they could have come from," glancing at the forge.

"Back off," Will warned darting in and grabbing the spear and tried to pull it away from the armor clad man, only to meet considerable resistance. Fredrick's grip held firm and he almost laughed at the younger mans attempt and violently jerked his body to the right, the armors servos making the move easy as he tossed him to the ground, the spear coming into contact with a tree, the bark freezing on contact with the blade and shattering from the momentum. That one missing piece was enough to offset the tree making it collapse to the ground, separating the forge from the two men approaching it.

"Ok these guys are on more than just steroids," Ron growled, more than a little ticked off that one of his favorite trees was gone.

"That may be the understatement of the day partner," Kim hissed moving him out of the way as she side stepped Juniors sword strike, trying to keep her body between the two attacking men and her partner till he was ready for one of his own.

"This can be over quickly if you just give it to me," Junior snarled.

"I don't know what your talking about," Kim growled trying to keep her eyes on both Junior and his partner.

"Just hand it over little girl," Rex roared charging in with the sledge hammer he called a fist. His strike never connected as Ron dove low and caught him under his knee, the twin momentums being enough to trip the larger and bring him to the ground, his chin connecting with the dirt at Kim's feet.

"Your timing is perfect partner," Kim hissed under her breath as she freely dodged Juniors punch and darted away from the man.

"I'm not going to ask you twice Kim give the weapons to me, and do so now," Junior roared

"Like the man said years ago," Zita barked standing on the fallen tree, Bonnie behind it, "you want it you got it, Water Around Me," he arm cuff glowed blue, water emerging from it incasing her, then falling away leaving her in her armor, her trident in her hand.

"So much stealth and secrecy," Kim growled.

"The old man was right they really are magic," Maxwell yelled in disbelief, till that moment not believing the rumors the others were spreading. "Lets see how good you are," pulling his bow from his back and firing the weapon emitting a blue-white energy arrow at the Water Knight hitting her just beneath her breasts and sending her flying into the sky.

After a second she hit the ground a few feet from Bonnie, coughing, "somebody get the number of that bus."

"Of course this couldn't be easy," Bonnie moaned looking back to the fight, only to see Samuel's metal cover feet on the tree.

"Come on girly give me a something' to work with," he growled hefting his mace in the air and swinging it at her. The strike missed her head as she scrabbled back, but he hit the tree, the wood shattering between his feet as it exploded towards the other fighters spraying Maxwell with splinters.

"Who am I to refuse a request, Earth Beneath Me," her bracelet glowing as her body became a statue and then it shattered and fell away leaving her in her silver, gold and brown armor, her chain mace in her hand. "How about a little mace to the face," she growled spinning her weapon and firing a rock at his skull, the stone connecting with his visor sending him sailing off the tree and on to his back.

When Samuel pushed the rock off his face he could clearly make out the long cracks in his gray visor, growling her tore it off in frustration giving him a total range of vision and got to his feet.

Will caught the exchange between Bonnie and the other mace wielder and that alone convinced him what he had to do, "These guys are ready for us so it's time we stopped disappointing, Air Above Me," his ring glowing as a tornado encased him then vanished leaving him in his white and gold GJ uniform style armor. Fredrick just snorted at the change and thrust his spear with every intention of freezing him solid, only to miss as Will ducked under the weapon and brought his crossbow to his chest.

"Have a nice flight," firing the crossbow sending the white and silver clad mercenary into the sky, propelled by winds that would kill a less prepared individual, as is was the armor was the only thing that saved him the shot and landing that came later after several long moments.

"I'd say they already made the call KP," Ron barked ducking Rex's punch.

"In which case, Fire Within Me," Kim's necklace glowed as fire leapt from in and covered her body then faded leaving her red and gold, her sword in it's sheath on her back.

"Forest Before Me," Ron snarled as his body covered in leaves then fell away leaving him in green, brown and gold, his ax in his hand.

Rex laughed as he saw Ron's weapon, "mines bigger," pulling his ax from his back, the weapon easily dwarfing the Forest Knights.

"Biggers not always better," Ron snapped brining his hands together, "twin timber ax's," causing his a second weapon to form.

"We'll see," as Rex charged Ron, gripping his ax with both hands and brought the blade down intent on splitting Ron's head. The blow never came as Ron stopped the strike with his longer hilted second ax and pulled it locking the double bladed ax between the smaller ax's hilt and blade. Rather than trying to hold the blow Ron rolled with it pulling Rex from his feet, not wasting the moment Ron brought his other ax between them and raked it across Rex's armor firing a full blast into his armored midsection, everything together shot Rex over Ron at the apex of the roll and sent him flying off, his ax still locked into place by Ron's weapon.

"Your move," Ron growled rolling to her feet, flicking his wrist dropping the bigger weapon to the ground.

"That all you got," Rex grunted getting to his feet and activating his glove making the ax twitch then leap into the air and into his glove.

"Of course," Ron groaned shifting into a fighting stance.

Sparks flew as super heated metal met it's flaming mystic forbearer, "just give it to me," Junior growled a little afraid that Kim wouldn't be able to handle the heat that was being produced by the weapons, immortality might be one thing, but common sense said the heat alone should have knocked her out.

"Well if you'd just say please," she hissed trying to keep the mood light, turning away from him moving his sword with hers and thrusting her butt into his body forcing him down, using her free hand she grabbed him around the neck and hip tossed him to the ground.

'_Have to talk to father about this armor, I don't think it's quite living up to it's hype,' _Junior thought looking up from his back at Kim before rolling back on to his feet and bringing his sword to bear, "this is far from over Kim," he growled as he activated a relay in his helmet connecting it with the plane in the sky activating a prearranged sequence.

On the plane a panel on the underside of the hull slid open and dropped a large silver colored metal box, as it fell panels on the box began to shift and change. Within moments the box had changed in to a silver robotic dragon, loosely modeled after Pyres dragon form, however where Pyre was rounded this this was largely constructed of hard edges. The main differences between the to being weapons attached to it's body, on it's wrists were twin missile pods, on it's hip sat a larger pair of missile pods, and between it's wings were additional missile tubes.

"No way," Ron yelled pointing at the artificial dragon as he side stepped Rex's ax strike, "that is copyright infringement and we'll sue!"

"Yeah," Pyre growled by the forge firing off a jet of flame into the air hoping to get the attention of one of the others.

Seeing the flame, "you want a dragon I'll give ya one," Ron barked tossing one ax into the air and pulling his dragons breath dagger.

That was all Pyre needed as his transformation began and he took his dragon form and took to the sky eager to teach the cheap copy a lesson.

"Hope you enjoyed that thing while could," Kim grinned getting a glimpse of Pyre flying though the sky, "cause it won't be there in a few minutes."

"That's the best weapon of destruction money could buy, it won't lose," Junior growled charging at Kim.

Bonnie just hissed under her breath as she dodged Fredrick's spear, her time training with Zita paying off.

'_She shouldn't be this good,' _Fredrick thought to himself, he never doubted she'd have some skills, _'she seemed to understand how to navigate a fight that involved weapons capable of generating subzero temperatures, the real question is how.' _Shacking off his doubts he trust at her, as before she side stepped, something her was ready for as he shifted his stance and swung upward with the back of the spear, the metal colliding with her head bringing her to the ground face first. Readjusting his hands he jabbed the weapon at where Bonnie was only to miss as she rolled out of the way and froze the ground into a large sheet of ice.

The Earth Knight rolled away and onto her feet, "I was told there'd be days like this but I never believed it," she growled tossing her mace into the sky and flipped towards her attacker, she used her hands to propel her on to his shoulders and jumped up, a combination of the armor and the icy patch beneath him slowing his reaction time. Midway in the leap she met her mace and grabbed it and turned her body into a spin and fired off a boulder the size of a small car at the spear wielder. Fredrick dodged the attack but wasn't ready as Bonnie used the momentum of her fall to add power to her strike as she slammed her mace on the ground sending a shockwave along the ground. The tremor forced him to the ground and rattled him inside the armor knocking senseless for a few moments enough time for Bonnie to leap and release another bolder at the man, crushing his body into the ground.

Landing gracefully, "and that's why no one messes with a cheerleader," a smirk on her face as she looked back as the entombed opponent.

Will had caught enough of Bonnie's display to send a jet of fear through him, _'note to self never tick her off again,_' he though as he dropped down and knocked the legs out from under his opponent, Samuel's mace creating a medium sized indention in the ground as it struck the ground and creating a small shockwave in every direction. The motion did little to Will, his training with Bonnie having made his balance immune to most minor tremors. A grin spread across his face as an idea formed in his mind and he hopped back letting his opponent find his footing.

"You should have pressed the attack," Samuel growled preparing to charge and cave the younger mans head in.

Pointing his crossbow as the man in silver and gray, "that's the thing about a storm it's wrath is unpredictable," Will chuckled menacingly as he fired his weapon. The tornado like winds were controlled as it struck him straight in the chest, the jet forced him off the ground and kept him from attacking as the rest of the winds created a vacuum around his body and tore off his breast plate and bits of other pieces of armor. After a second the winds died down and Samuel fell to the ground, followed a moment later by Will falling to his knees, exhausted from the mental fatigue of controlling such a complicated wind anomaly.

"Little brat!" Samuel roared hefting his mace in to the air, only to have a bowling ball sized stone strike him in the ribs and knock him to the ground.

Will looked up as Bonnie ran to him, "thanks," he groaned out of breath.

"By the time I'm done with you you'll wish he had killed you," she quipped looking down at the Air Knight.

Zita growled as she caught the energy arrow with her trident, the impact forcing her back several feet. She panted when she stopped and glared at the man in silver and yellow, _'this is getting ridiculous,' _she thought bitterly, since his first arrow she hadn't been able to mount a decent counter attack. _'I can't get close and he just avoids my blasts,' _she though darkly as she clicked off options in her mind.

"To easy," Maxwell hissed as he kept a bead on his target and waited for his moment to fire, a bit taken aback by her latest movements, she'd moved her weapon behind her back and began spinning it in circles in her right hand, the triple blade popping over her head on every revolution, after a few turns she seamlessly moved it into her left other hand and continued spinning it, the weapon gaining speed and slipped it back behind her back to her right hand where it ended up in front of her body, a blue energy trail following the blades. All the while she kept her body moving keeping him from gaining a clear shot. Between her movements and the spinning trident she was taking on a ethereal look, her body cloaked in blue light, her weapon becoming almost a blur, whatever her plan of attack was Maxwell couldn't read it, and it was making him nervous.

'_I have no clue what I'm doing,' _the thought had been popping up in her mind since she started spinning her trident, trying to remember everything Ron had taught her about handling a staff weapon. "When all else fails improvise, that's how I've lived this long," she quoted the Forest Knight under her breath, wishing his teaching style hadn't included the story of how he'd torn all his close off when he'd learned how to use these types of weapons in Japan. _'If your in there Ivar I could use some help,' _she though hoping the sprit could hear her, after a few seconds she realized two things, one he wasn't going to answer and two she couldn't control what she was doing much longer, she could feel the speed and balance of the weapon starting to become unstable.

"Screw it," Maxwell growled firing the energy arrow at her, just needing her to stop, and it wasn't like he couldn't make another.

When Zita saw the flash of light of the arrow everything came together in her mind and she darted in side stepped the energy attack, her control over the trident increasing as her mind became focused. She was ready when he reacted and fired another few shots and she leapt into the air the blasts passing harmlessly under her feet as she spun the trident behind her back as she slipped into a midair flip. The second her feet hit the ground she shot off like a rocket and shot past him and used her free hand to turn into a sliding turn. Just as she'd planned he was in the midst of turning to meet her when she was facing him and jumped in, her trident spinning behind her back, the glow almost blinding. Instinct told her when the weapons hilt would be over her shoulder, it was all a flash as she grabbed and slashed the triple blades in front of her, the weapon slashed through the bow and into his armor, carving right though the metal like a hot knife through butter.

The blue glow blinded Maxwell, but he knew something was very wrong as he felt his body sail through the air and came to a sliding halt on the ground.

Pyre roared as he avoided the machines missile assault, almost enjoying himself as he skillfully caught up drafts or spilled some air from his wing to drop some altitude to avoid the projectiles, then fired off a quick jet of flame to destroy them before they could damage the surround area, very much aware that while the others could protect themselves, Monique was still hold up in the forge, unable to do anything at the moment. And of course if any one of the missiles or his flame bursts hit the ground it would create a forest fire that would attract unneeded attention, which would lead to questions the others didn't need to answer from various authority figures, _'of course the same could be said of me,' _the Rufus side of his mind clicked out.

"All you got," the red dragon/mole rat growled as he came in range of the artificial construct and slashed at it's metal neck with his claws, at first the metal held, then gave way leaving a large spark spraying gash in the machine. "Ok this might be tough," Pyre growled in amassment as he raked his claws along the metal hull of it's head, leaving long indentions in the alloy. Growling he kicked sinking his claws into it's body and tore down leave a larger hole in its body.

Something resembling a laugh emitted from the machine as it moved it's right arm into Pyres chest and fired a missile salvo into his chest sending the red dragon away from the machine and toppling in the sky till he managed to catch a head wind and regain some aerial control. A growl welled up in Pyres throat as he looked up as the metal creature and watched as it fired off two missiles from it's back. A quick fireball took out the first and he flew to the other on a collision course, a quick shift of his wings sent him sailing above the projectile allowing his claws to imbed in the weapon and redirect it. The weapon just flew on and exploded harmlessly behind him away from anyone else allowing the Fire Dragon of Dare to turn his attention to the metal monstrosity. The Rufus part of his mind forced it's way to the surface as he approached, his acute vision letting him see the internal damage he had done thanks to the hole his toe claws had made. In the darkness of it's belly he could make out what might be a power source, highlighted by the occasional blink of neon lights. With a roar Pyre thrust his hand into the creatures hole and tore the heart out of the metal creation, after a second the beast's movements slowed then stopped.

"Gotta," Pyre growled flapping his wings and taking t the sky, his claws digging into the metal as he used all his strength to tear the metal neck in half and let the body fall to the ground as he tossed the head and neck into the sky and released a jet of flame that collided with it, after a second the superheated section exploded in the sky a primal roar escaping Pyres mouth as he relished in the victory, for a brief moment fantasizing it could have been Tyrune.

"This is ridiculous," Ron snarled rolling out of the way as the double bladed ax flew over him then once more changed directions to follow his movements. "Come on man play fair," Ron barked diving to the ground.

"Why don't you be a man and make me," Rex barked enjoying watching him run like a scared rabbit.

'_Come on Ron think of something,' _the Forest Knight prodded trying to get his brain to kick out an idea as he slide on his side, the flying ax slashing a swath of land from where he had been. Scrabbling to his feet it hit him as he took off in a dash to the tree line.

"Where are you going you little puke!" Rex roared as he watched Ron run.

"Anywhere but here," Ron screamed, a great deal of fear in his voice.

"Spineless piece of shit," Rex growled following him his ax flying into his hand, it only took a few steps for him to enter the trees, his visor automatically shifting it's visual range so he could see in the dim light. "Where'd you go you son of a bitch," he growled not worried about being heard, confident he could take him. For several minutes Rex stomped through the woods without finding a trace of his blond opponent, _'it's like he vanished,' _Rex thought angrily before pushing the thought from his mind unwilling to accept that he might have been pulled into a trap. He activated a relay in his helmet shifting his visor to pick up body heat and continued the hunt, brandishing his ax ready to strike at the first warm body he came across.

Ron sat in the upper branches watching his target, _'Probably should have thought this through a little better, I mean now that he's here what am I going to do with him?'_

Every few steps Rex could feel a his panic level rise a little more, he had no problem wading into the middle of a fire fight alone with nothing to protect him but his fists without blinking an eye, so why was this one kid making him react this way was a mystery to him. Then he heard it, a rustling in front of him, without thinking he threw his ax as hard as he could hoping to impale Ron with one shot. The path of destruction caused by the ax kept it in sight but hit never connected with anything but plants, after a few seconds he called the ax back since he wasn't picking up any thermal readings.

'_Calm down,' _he yelled at himself not believing he had been spooked by a twig snap, _'he's just a kid, he's not a threat,' _as something bounced through the woods behind him. Again out of reflex he threw his ax, not bothering to check the thermal readout.

Ron didn't let the ax come back to it's owner as he pounced on him from above driving him to the ground, "welcome to my world," he hissed on top of the mercenary as he fired his ax's in tandem at his back, the more powerful blast visibly making his opponent jerk on impact. Ron shifted his vision after the shot in time to see the ax coming back and struck it dead on with his arm guarded ax and sent the larger double bladed ax flying off to his side, even with the armors resistance he felt the impact of the weapons resonating in his arm, _'not doing that again,' _he growled internally.

Ron was momentarily distracted by the pain and wasn't ready as Rex forced himself up sending the Forest Knight onto his butt, a condition that didn't last long as he rolled back and onto his feet and delivered an ax blast to Rex's protected neck, but even protected Ron could tell it had an effect and he darted to the side and jumped, his foot gripping bark as he propelled himself into a flip and delivered a downward front kick to the mans protected helmet. By the time Ron's feet hit the ground he had united his ax's and stashed in the loop at the back on his belt and continued moving darting back onto another tree. Bouncing from one to another then back to Rex and round kicked him the face, the impact causing the metal coated man's body to jerk around. Not letting up Ron shot back onto a tree and propelled himself upward and bounced on a branch, gripping it with his hands he did a two quick spins to gather momentum and released firing back down both of his feet connecting with Rex's helmet, and bring the man down.

Ron rolled off him and took stance that would let him get back into the trees if he needed to, after a few moment it became clear, that wasn't going to be necessary, his opponents wasn't going to be moving for a while.

Kim growled blocked Juniors strike and tripped him sending him to the ground, she wanted to end the fight and check on Ron, less out of fear than curiosity, training had shown if you put Ron in a tree your chances of beating him dropped drastically.

Junior pushed himself back to his feet and panted, he knew Kim was good, but she had never possessed this level of skill before. Shaking the doubts from his mind, _'I won't fail you father, I will defeat them and bring you their weapons,_' as he charged at her wielding his blade with both hands and striking downward. Kim just growled growing frustrated with the game as she caught his blade with her own and kept the blade over her head, her hands on each end of the sword. Juniors continued to push his blade down as it connected and rather than waste it Kim released her grip on the ground and let him push her down allowing her to slide between his legs. From the slide she shot back onto her feet in to defensive position, ready for the inevitable random back swing from her opponent. On schedule it came right into her trap as she caught the strike with her blade behind her head with one hand then shifted into a leg sweep bring him down and gripped the hilt with both hands and brought the flaming blade down across his chest, the blade digging into his armor, but unable to melt the specially treated metal.

"You realize your not going to win this right Junior," Kim inquired hopping away from her opponent.

"I know what I have to do my fox, and I know I can't let you stop me," he growled clutching his chest, his fingers running along the scar on his armor.

'_Defiantly something different about him this time,' _as Kim noted the new conviction he seemed to carry, whatever this was about she doubted it was his usual stupid plots.

'_I have to end this now,' _he growled internally, for all the help his armor was giving him, Kim's superior mobility was killing him, the speed on the servos and the design of the armor just wouldn't allow him to keep up with her attacks, she was just a tiny bit faster and that was what was beating him.

Breathing deeply Junior feinted an attack with his sword making Kim block a strike that wasn't there and opening up her face for a direct hit from his free hand that sent her rolling to the ground and back onto her feet. Junior didn't let up as he jumped and leveled a downward punch where Kim was only to hit nothing but grass and dirt as his fist penetrated the earth as Kim hopped back, but he was ready and used his free hand to lash out with his sword. The sword missed her ankles but the metals heat caused the grass to burst into flame. This wasn't the first time it had happened, in the course of the fight, small fires had broken out all around them, but Kim had managed to reach out with her powers and quash the blazes, this time she left it burning as something new came to mind. A quick spin brought her up to the fire, the flames flickering across her free hand, coming back to standing position she caught Junior coming at with her peripheral vision, and used the spin to launch the ball of fire forming in her hand at his face, the ball leaving a long trail from her hand straight into his visor blinding him. The Fire Knight slipped the sword of Kells back into it's scabbard and leapt at the blind man catching his shoulder with one hand and turned on it bringing her feet onto his back and flipping past him, the impact sending him to the ground while she landed gracefully on her feet and pulled her sword and slashed it across her body firing an arc of flame at the man knocking him further along the ground.

"Get up Junior," Kim growled checking her chin grateful that 'armor' went beyond everything that was covered in cloth, "your friends are getting their tails kicked, your not doing much better, and that machine of yours is ready to be recycled.

"I won't stop," he groaned pushing himself on to his knees, "not till I get what I came for," the anger rising in his voice as he threw his sword at her.

Kim read his movements and knew what he had planned before he threw the sword and brought her blade to the ground and made a half circle with the weapon in front of her leaving a trail of flame in front of her that leapt up from the ground and hid her in a wall of fire. By the time Juniors weapon approached her she was no longer visible and the weapon shot into the wall of flame and vanished from sight.

"Got her," Junior couched rising to his feet only to be answered as the sword of Kells punctured the flaming wall in the middle, as it passed the fire distorted and wrapped around the metal forming a twister of fire hurtling al him. The flaming vortex hit him dead in the chest and threw him back into the air enveloping him, as heat resistant as the armor was he could still feel the pain of the fire flicking across his body. After a few seconds Kim felt he had had enough and pulled the sword away the flaming tower coming with it, the fire flickering as it dissipated as did the rest of the fire around her as she reached out with her power and quashed the various blazes including Juniors body and flaming trail it had left on the ground when he landed.

Kim was slightly startled when she heard a whistle some distance behind her, and did a quick look back to the tree line, grateful to see Ron dragging his opponent there, "that's one more reason I'm never ticking you off," the Forest Knight yelled to the redhead letting his opponent slump to the ground.

"Ah man," Pyre groaned as he flapped down to Kim, his pride hurt by the teens display, hanging his head down in shame.

"Sorry big guy," as Kim tried to sooth the dragons feelings somehow sensing his inadequacies, "but you know your still our heavy hitter right," scratching his belly.

He answered her with a rumble coming from his throat somewhere between a growl and a purr and ducked his head down and rubbed it against hers.

"That's almost touching in a freaky kind of way," Bonnie smirked her mace around her neck as she walked up to the teams flamers, Monique a few steps behind her, looking back and forth every few steps visibly nervous about being out in the open.

"I have got to learn how to use that book," the mystic in training hissed under her breath feeling a little useless but pushed the thought from her mind, "now that girl was stylish," she called to her friend.

"Well that was subtle Possible," Will chided laughing in spite of himself, the slight of the fire setting off something primal in his mind.

"If someone said I'd see that it real life I'd have told them they were crazy," Zita called a slight spring in her step, "very cool Kim."

"So," Bonnie asked reaching the Kim, "do you have any clue what the hell this was about," throwing her arms out her body shacking a little in rage.

"Well," Kim started but was cut off as a shadow appeared over them, a quick look up revealed the jet Junior and his boy had come in on hovering over head, Rex was already half way to the plane as it flew over them Junior following shortly followed by the others and the torso the mecha-dragon, each of them lifted by a powerful magnet.

"Crap," Will hissed leveling his weapon, only to be stopped and Ron put his hand on the crossbow and lowered it.

"And your expecting us to do what with them?" looking up at the jet as it flew off. "If we lock them up triple S will just buy them out or have them broken out, right now their less of a danger then if they were incarcerated."

"You have got to be kidding me, that the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, all threats must be contained before they can spread, that's one of the first things we're taught at the academy."

"This isn't GJ Will," Kill said walking in front of him, "Ron and I have dealt with the Seniors enough times to know any trial would end up being a joke and a waste of money."

"We won, they lost, and they know it, they're not coming back for a while and we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like the anagrams of our weapons," Will spat darkly earning a blank stare from Ron.

Zita laughed a little at the Forest Knight, "it means clone Ron," slapping him on the back.

"Well sorta," Kim said giving a little hand wave, "it's more like…"

"FOCUS," Bonnie yelled bring the attention back to her, "Does anyone know what the hell that was about?"

"Not a clue," Kim shrugged, "we just know he wanted something."

"Oh come on, they didn't do the big speech about why they were her?"

"Not a movie Zita," as Ron gave the Water Knight a aggravated look, "then again," scratching the back of his head, "we do hear that a lot, especially from Drakken," as he started back to the forge, the others following him.

"Well if nothing else it proves we're getting better," Kim said the now mole rat Pyre on her shoulder as she changed back to her normal clothing, "but it's going to take a while to get everything back to the way it was," looking over the damaged field.

"It is a little worse than what we normally do isn't it," Ron commented as his armor vanished as a pile of leaves.

"I don't suppose we can handle it later?" Zita asked water splashing her feet as her armor fell away.

"Well we can't, Ron, Bonnie and I have practice," Kim half growled not looking forward to doing cheer routines at the moment, her mind heavy with what Junior had wanted and he'd been so prepared for them.

Snapping her fingers, "that's we still have a pep rally to prepare for," Bonnie snickered putting her arm around Will, "we're celebrating the gym finally reopening."

"Damn it," the Air knight cursed under his breath before looking up at Ron who had a rather wide grin on his face causing an idea to click on in his mind, "you realize no one knows who's under that stupid head when it's on don't you?" he sneered.

It barley took a second for understanding to register with Bonnie and Ron, the blonds face shifting into a mask of horror, "traitor," was the only thing the Forest Knight could say as he realized he once perfect idea had betrayed him.

Authors note 1- another chapter down and one more to write sine I already have the last in he can. The more I work with Junior the more I realize I need to do more with him, well I'll have to save that for another story, cause this ones purpose is wrapping up.

Authors note 2- yeah the fight style has shifted from the first story, I'm still trying to figure out how to balance a fight style with these weapons along with the speed and agility style fighting that's so prevalent on the show, let me know if it's working.

Authors note 3- For those still trying to get the Rescue Ranger reference in the last chapter it was in Monique's little rant- Foxglove is a one shot RR character (good time, bat time) that at one time had a major following, still does if you look in the RR section of this site. Now try and find the Darkwing Duck reference in this chapter.

Anyway please review and I will try and have the last 2 chapters up by Saturday (that's not conditional that's just where the line ended up)


	4. It seemed like such a good idea

"I'm sorry father," Junior whispered from the bed, as his father approached, "when the armor is repaired I will strike again I won't stop till your life is preserved."

"Thank you son," as the elder Senior gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "but by the time the armor has been repaired and upgraded it will be to late for me," trying to swallow his suddenly dry very dry mouth.

"Then I'll face them now," he groaned trying to rise, his body held in place by his fathers hand.

"If only it were that easy my son," he cooed softly, "but you know as well as I none of you are in any condition to fight, the armor may grant you many things but wearing it for extended periods also weaken those within. It will take time for each of you to regain your strength, and by then my time will have passed. And even if that weren't the case look at you, your in no condition to battle."

That was true, the roasting he had received from Kim in his confrontation had left most of his body covered in first and second degree burns, a combination of the flames running across exposed flesh and the armor exceeding it's heat requirements. The burns weren't fatal and would largely fade in time, but for the time being he could do very little but lay there.

"I will find a way father, I will find people who can do the job, I'll hire Shego, Hench, someone anyone, I will find a way to get the weapons for you father, I swear it," his voice carrying a haunting combination of venom, determination, shame and rage despite it's weak sound.

A smile played at the old mans lips and a tear ran down his face, "a father could not ask for a better son, but my time has come. Yes, I have played my best hand, it is time to accept the inevitable now and enjoy what time I have left of this world," a weary kind of contentment in his voice.

"Father no…. I'll….."

"No son, I will not waste what time I have left with such trivial pursuits," a nobility filling his voice, "a man must know his limitations, I wish to spend what precious little time I have left with you. Through you I will have my immortality son, and I will not waste this time even if my own selfishness has condemned you to this bed."

Junior opened his mouth ready to fight his father tooth and claw but stopped and shut it and pressed is eyes close tears running down them, "as you wish father," turning his head to look at the man who had given him life, "what is it you wish to do father, I am at your disposal."

Sitting down in the chair near his son, "tell me of your plans for the future son, tell me what you wish to do with the rest of your life and the fortune you have access to."

"I will find all those responsible for your condition father, I will find their families, I will find their loved ones, and I will kill them all," his voice cold, his tone finite.

"Tell me you have something Wade," Kim moaned sliding against the locker not bothering to face her web master.

"Something wrong," Wade asked a bit worried that he couldn't see her, before realization set in and he slapped himself in the head, "that's today isn't it."

"Yes," she half moaned half spat, "she's actually making them do it, I can't even bring my self to be near them."

"I suppose that's why your practically on fire," he verbally jabbed picking her up on the monitors thermal scan, her temperature defiantly up.

"It's just hot in here," she growled, her blush spreading further over her body, "now tell me about the Senior's, tell me you can explain the attack," she spat trying to change the subject away from Ron and his current condition.

Typing on his computer, "nothing concrete but I have found a few things, Senor Senior, Sr. has been in contact with a lot of medical specialists over the last few weeks, not to mention some major arms dealer and mercenaries."

"The dealers explain the armors, weapons and the dragon, but not why they were there Wade."

"I know but the medical might, he's been in talks with to many people for it to be something simple, it has to be bad, but what I'm not sure. I've tried hacking into some of their systems, surprisingly I didn't get to far, some of these people have some serious protection, but I guess that comes with the territory."

"Meaning?" her interest piqued

"The people he was talking to are leaders in rare viral agents, some of these people have access to viruses that could kill half the planet in a few days and leave the rest wishing they were dead."

"You better not be telling me what I think your telling me," sweat breaking out on her body. "Those two are obsessed with money and power not mass genocide"

"I'm just telling you what I know Kim, its up to you to draw the conclusions," not looking up from his monitor, "but I'll keep looking see if anything come up."

"Thanks Wade," a little half heartedly

"Oh, I did find out who Juniors friend were, and your going to love this, you remember Prince Wally? The guys trying to kill him are now on Seniors payroll."

"The Knights of Rodeghan," Kim hissed under her breath, "I knew that armor looked familiar."

"Yep, he hired them a few days after he started looking for whatever it is he's looking for, and these guys are pretty nasty, just after a quick search I came up with about ten jobs they could have been involved it, to say the least, if their involved with even half of them you could be in a lot of trouble."

"Just what I wanted to hear, another group of psychos are stalking us,' shaking her head, "if you have anything else to tell me I don't want to hear it right now."

"Right the pep rally should be getting underway anytime now shouldn't it, time to go get another eye full of Ron huh."

Snapping her head around, "WHAT!" her voice carrying though the hall and echoing off the lockers.

"You might want to put better security of your computer, your brothers hacked into it and sent certain passages from you diary out last night to a few individuals," shifting in his seat suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation.

"They what," her anger barley controlled as her body started shaking in rage.

"Easy Kim, I managed to find most of it and erase it but a few things got out, and I kind of read a few of the passages," shifting his eyes away from hers.

Swallowing her mouth suddenly dry, "what passages?"

"A few things from when you were eight, pretty much the entire month of march from when you were fourteen, the time Ron tore all his clothes off on the bird rescue in mission Montana when you where 15 and the subsequent hike back to the ranger station. Not to mention a few of your dream, that are um, range from frightening to sweet to down right perverse," shifting his eyes from the screen for a second and met hers, he could almost swear he saw fire in her eyes, and given her current condition that was very possible.

"Wade," her voice forced into neutrality, "call my brothers, tell them to run, because if I ever see them again I will kill them, I will set them on fire and I will kill them, then I'm going to find a way to resurrected them and do it again and again and again."

"Got it," he squeaked turning his feed off, _'guess it was a good idea to resist sending those files to Ron,' _thinks back to his original impulse after reading a few of the passages. He was also glad he hadn't mentioned a few of the others files they had sent out, that were, to put in lightly, pornographic, "I really hope those two didn't read through all those files, because if they think even half that stuff is physically possible they are going to end up being very warped later in life. But I do think Ron would have been impressed with the occasional staring roles."

"So are you two ready," Zita questioned as she cracked the door, her eyes closed.

"I'm pretty sure they ask the same thing to guys on death row," Ron hissed.

"This was your plan Stoppable," Will snapped

"I didn't know I was going to be part of it," he growled.

Zita just shut the door, chills shooting up her spine, equal parts what was about to happen and the tones of the two males. "I can't believe your really going to make them do this," looking at Bonnie.

"I'm not making them do anything, and put this on," as the Earth Knight forced the dog head into her hands, "we can't have anyone knowing that not Ronnie boy under there," as she looked over Zita in Ron's usually Mad Dog attire, impressed that she'd managed to hide the obvious body differences.

"Your going to hell for this you know that," she growled slipping the head on.

"After everything I've done," tapping her bracelet/mace, "I doubt it."

"After this your going to hell, because Kim's going to set you fire and keep you on fire till you die," her voice slightly muffled in the head.

Flipping some hair out of the way, "yeah like that's ever going to happen, now get going, it'll start soon and unless you want someone to wonder where Stoppable is you'll need to make a showing.

Ron just growled in the small side room, glad he had the foresight to bring a robe with him, not believing he had let Bonnie paint him.

"Isn't irony grand," Will spat watching him pace.

"Shut up," the blond growled.

"Why, can't handle the pressure?" he said condescendingly

"No your interrupting my plans to kill Bonnie, you think a wood chipper to much?"

"Not really," a dark grin on the former GJ agents lips, "not that it matters, I intend to kill her first, I know a few people, by the time we're done no one will be able to even identify the body."

Ron just raised an eyebrow as his mind filled with images then shook his head clearing them out, "we'll just have to see who gets to her first."

"So you know she's going to pull one on us later don't you? The second we get out the gym, she's not going to have our clothing ready," remembering the plan.

"You really think so," Ron said innocently.

"You are so naive Ron," Will groaned shaking his head in shame, "don't worry I made sure to stash some clothing so we have something change into when we're done.

"Well gee thanks," as Ron got up and walked to an air vent and lifted it up, letting Pyre fall into his hands his cuff and Will's ring in his paws as well as a strip of cloth. "But I thought these might be better," as he tossed the Air Knight his transformed weapon.

"I thought we put these in Kim's locker," as he slipped the ring into his robe's pocket, not wanting anyone to see it till had to run and remembering the compromise they'd made with Bonnie who wanted them completely without clothing.

"There's an old saying, never walk into a situation unless you can walk out of it," slipping the cuff on his arm and wrapping the cloth around it, the material shimmering then blending into the same color as the body paint.

"How," Will's eyes large at the sight, "no don't tell me something from Wade?"

A little grin on his face, "something from Monique, she and KP hit the book really hard last night, turns out a minor camouflage spell is one of the few things the book will let her know, and is easy enough to do, although they told me some of the first attempts were pretty weird."

Pyre just sat and grinned on his owners shoulder.

"I don't suppose you have a few other pieces of clothing in the vent with the same treatment?"

"No, we may not be standing still, but people will see and they might notice if body parts are missing."

"This is all well and good, but it still leaves paint on our faces, something I still don't understand," patting the mask in his lap, "and I have yet to figure out how to counter that little problem."

"Not a problem," tapping the camouflaged weapon, "already checked last night, we change and the paint goes bye-bye till we drop it, maybe not the best solution but it'll save us a lot of questions when somebody follows us, and make no mistake someone will, most likely Barkin, and I don't want to face that man naked."

"And doesn't this once more enter into the abuse area?"

Taping his wrist again, "this is for protection, I can think of no other time when I've needed protection quite this badly."

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but you have a point."

Sighing an sitting next to Will, "I never thought she had this in her, I really didn't I knew Bonnie was an evil sadistic person, but I never thought she'd take it this far, I keep expecting her to walk in say gotcha and throw us our clothing and some water."

"Your living in fantasy world, personally I'm expecting her to lock the doors on us to prolong the agony."

"Oh yeah," Pyre added

"Yeah that sounds like something she'd do," staring at the ceiling, trying to keep his nerves under control.

"We do have to get her back for this," he sighed looking at the door, "what we… what I did was no where near this bad."

"I'd say blow up her car, but I'm pretty sure I already did it."

"We could blow up the next one she get."

"Lets stow that plan away for another time, and focus on something that will hurt her now," as Ron stretched his back trying to fight off a sudden jolt of fear.

Sensing the Forest Knights fear, "just remember to put one foot in front of the other, don't stop, and this was all your fault."

"Hey," his voice on edge, "I was joking when I suggested this, I in no way knew it was going to lead to this, I figured if I cracked the ice maybe we could come to an agreement that wasn't this insane."

"Well that worked very well," he said sarcastically.

Ron was about to shot out a cutting retort when the door clacked letting light in, "your on," Monique's voice cutting through the darkness.

"I thought we were friends Mon," Ron whined walking to the door.

"We are, that's why I gave you that little piece of help," smiling as she looked at his wrist.

Ron cautiously stepped out, looking around to make sure he wasn't walking into some form of trap, "I expected this form Bonnie, not you."

"Hey you could have fought this, you didn't," laughing a little, "if it makes you feel batter, I think this is sweet and very brave, but I can't believe your really going to do something this stupid."

"Not helping Mon," he growled Will pushing him out the door.

"Yes, touching, move," the Air Knight growled slipping the sky mask and helmet on."

"This is on the up and up right Mon," Ron's eyes shifting from side to side as he slipped the mask and helmet on.

"As far as I know everything's legit," guiding the pair to the gyms doors.

Ron did a quick peak through the windows watching Kim, Bonnie, and Zita out on the court, "Kim seems a little intense out there," he whimpered his voice suddenly not wanting to work.

"She's been that way since she got out there, I'm not sure what happen over the last few minutes, but it's having a definite effect on her."

"So when do we go," Will's voice coming out as a squeak, his body breaking out in a full body blush.

"Supposedly Bonnies going to point at the door in a few seconds, when she does drop the robes and run like bats out of hell, I'll be at the other door ready to let you out."

"Do I even have to say it," Ron questioned his eyes glued on the little window blindly passing Pyre to the mystic in training, hoping the mole rat would help insure her help later in a few minutes.

"I'm not going to play you guy, I swear the door will be open before you hit it, if it isn't you can shave me bald," as she patted the rodents bald head.

"Don't think we won't hold you to that." Will warned.

"Just be there Mon, we're only going to get shot to so this without getting expelled, I don't want any unexpected surprises," Ron's eyes still glued on the girls in the gym, occasionally catching Kim's eye, a look he couldn't identify on her brow.

"Have a little faith Ron," she said smiling to him as she started walking away.

"What do you think our odds of expulsion are?" Will asked his gaze shifting from Ron to the crowd.

"If Barkin catches us, total, if not fifty-fifty, that's provided we aren't identified, and this isn't the first time the schools seen me with a minimum of clothing, although I did have some on."

Sighing, "you think she would have given the signal by now, maybe this as far as she's taking it, this could just be an elaborate scheme to get us back."

"You had to say that didn't you," he growled as Bonnie clearly pointed to them, a sound that can only be described as primal and violent built in Ron's throat as he dropped the robe and burst through the door and ran through the gym. His body was blur of color as he ran, his chest and feet were painted white, his stomach and legs were painted blue, his knees, and hands were gray along with a small stripe around his waist and on his back was purple '33' clearly visible against the bright white.

Will was painted, predominantly purple, his hands and feet were gray and yellow strip was around his waist along with a yellow triangle on his left shoulder, on his back was a rather large '13' made almost ghostly by the slightly different color purple.

It took him a few seconds for Ron to realize Will was no where near him, but he knew he was having an effect as the entire school fell silent then erupted in screams and cat calls and other spontaneous noises. For a brief moment his eyes feel on Kim and he had a feeling the look of complete disbelief would be with him for the rest of his life, then his eyes shifted to Bonnie who's face was a mask of horror, surprise, and a hint of fear that he couldn't understand.

Then his world was filled with the unmistakable sound of Mr. Brakin's voice, "STOP!"

'_Not on your life,' _Ron thought as the large teacher approached him, _'time to get creative even if it means more exposure,_' as he jumped into the air and planted his feet on the mans back and jumped turning it into a mid air summersault landing him within a few steps of the door and freedom. Ron was ecstatic as the door in front of him opened it, Monique's fingers on the door. He shot through the portal a few seconds in front of Mr. Barkin a several other teachers, students, and half the cheerleaders.

His brain kicked into over drive as he passed through the door frame as shot over to the school exit forcing the doors open as the group burst from the gym and watched him escape. _'Time for plan B,' _as Ron spotted what he was looking for, his toes connecting with the tree by the side doors, his power kicking in as he shot up into the top most branches, and made a few more quick jumps then back flipped off the tree onto the roof in time to watch the crown under him emerge from the school.

"Score,' he whispered coming to a halt on the hot roof, the bag of clothing just where he had left them along with a bucket of water and a few sponges, "never let it be said I don't know how to plan," a smile on his face. Resisting the urge to take a quick peak over the edge he walked over to the items and pulled off the cloth, arm cuff, mask and helmet and started washing the paint off his arms as fast as he could. After a few minutes he felt his arms were clean enough and slipped the cuff and his communication cord back on and tapped it.

As he expected there was a message waiting for him, "talk to me Ron," Kim's words had a hint of giddiness about them.

"K," as he pushed the sponge back into the bucket and brought it to his face, "what's going on down there."

It took a few seconds but her voice eventually came from the cord, "where are you," her voice aggravated.

"Up on the roooof," the old song suddenly coming to mind, simply appearing from no where.

A little laugh in her voice, "you obviously enjoyed that way to much."

"No, the adrenalin is just making me light headed," spitting little colored water from his mouth, glad the paint was nontoxic.

"I guess I can understand that," pausing for a second, "I can't believe you did that, I really can't."

"Lets hope nobody else can," looking up at the sky, "do you have any idea why I was the only one running out there?"

"Aside from the fact that Wills a gutless weasel, no, especially since Bonnie won't shut up about how she wasn't going to make you do it."

"She what?" his body frozen, his mind replaying the words over and over again.

"The second you escaped the gym she pulled me aside and told me she never intended to make you do it, she just wanted to see how far you'd go, and at the moment I think she is more than a little afraid of you, I think you have a free pass to do anything to her you want."

Coming out of his stupor, "I may very well do that, and where is that weasel anyway?"

The giddiness rising in her voice, "you're going to love this, a good portion of the school hit the other doors hoping to follow you, and part of them ran smack into him, I'm surprised you didn't hear him screaming as they chased him down the halls, supposedly they even got the robe off him, but I haven't bothered going after him to be sure."

"Serves him right," Ron spat dropping the sponge and pulling out a compact he had barrowed from Kim some time ago and never got around to returning and checked his face making sure he'd gotten enough paint off to pass as normal. Satisfied he slipped on the clothing he'd left himself glad to see the long sleeved shirt, that was identical to the one he had been wearing earlier in the day, hid the still painted parts of his body. "I'll be down in few KP," he whispered slipping on his boxers.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered back.

"Yep, when they eventually make a movie about our lives, this is not making it in," he joked to himself as he pulling the last of his clothing on and walked to the edge of the building and tried to figure out a way down that wouldn't get him caught. He eventually found a section of the school that was deserted and dropped to the ground and slipped back into the building and disappeared in the crowd of people that was trying to figure out if the stunt had been planed part of the pep rally or a random prank. A part of himself did feel pride as he walked passed people saying how cool that had been, and few girls commenting on various attributes but he forced himself to stay calm, quite, and nonchalant, but all the while, but ever few steps the same thought ran through his mind, _'BOOYAH.'_

"He's going to kill me, he's going to hill me, he's going to kill me," Bonnie whimpered in the back of the locker room, the other cheerleader having long since left.

"Yeah probably," a smile on Kim's lips, her brothers little prank pushed from her mind as she walked in the room and sat down next to her.

"That bad," her mouth dry.

"Hard to say, I think he's more interested in killing Will at the moment, but all the same, learn to sleep with your eyes open."

"This has gotten way out of hand hasn't it," turning her head not wanting to look the Fire Knight in the eyes,

"Oh yeah," Kim said slightly laughing, "I'm going to tell you this once, Ron is very forgiving, go to him, apologies like you have never done so before, and just maybe he'll let you off with something simple." stretching her arm, "then again given what you've done to him in the past, he might take this opportunity to make your life a living hell, with Ron it's hard to say. Personally I'd be more worried about Will at the moment."

"How did things go so wrong, I was never going to make them do it, I swear, I just wanted to see how far I could push them before they pushed back. I never though it would even get this far, I figured they would have backed out after and hour."

"Well it's not like couldn't have stopped it," Kim's voice shifting to a tired tone, as she became aggravated with Bonnie.

"I know, but I had to know how far they had to go, no ones ever trusted me that much," a tear rolling down her cheek, "no one trusts me, you know it I know, even when the squad follows me I know they don't trust me. When those two put their fate in my hands, I don't….. I've never felt anything like it, now…"

She fell silent as Kim put a comforting hand on her shoulder, sighing and looking up trying to find the right words, having never really seen Bonnie like this. "It's a head rush I get it, believe me I do."

"So what do I do, I mean there has to be someway of fixing this, some way to get that trust back."

"If your expecting me to give you some speech about how we're all going to become friends and everything is going to turn out all right, I can't do that. We… Ron, you and I have never really gotten along, I don't know really know why," giving her a dirty look, "and I have no idea if that is ever going to change. But we are going to have to learn to work together and trust each other with our lives, if we don't we're not going to survive. Now I'm going to tell you this once, I'm giving you chance to earn my trust here and now, go and find Ron and Will and do whatever you have to make this right. I have no idea about Will, but if you go Ron and tell him what you told me, he might forgive you on the spot, or at least give you a sign things can be worked through, in any case do what he asks, Ron can be weird and twisted but he has a line he'll never cross and that pretty much grantees your safety. Will on the other hand I'm still trying to read, he'll defiantly be harder on you but somehow I doubt it'll be any worse than what you just put him through." After she finished Kim stood up and walked to the door and cracked it before turning back to her, "if you want the others to trust you, you have to trust them, but destroying any proof you have of this little 'event' will go a long way," and left. The door had barely shut before it opened again Kim's voice ringing down through the room, "however if you should happen to keep one copy of the photos and hide them for," rolling the thought around in her head, "future reference, I don't see a real problem with that, rovided you keep in secret," and vanished.

Bonnie just stared at the door for a few seconds before giggling at the thought, "thanks Kim," whipping the tear from her face, and getting up. As she approached the door, she swallowed and pushed it open, not looking forward to what she had to do, and hoping Kim was right about everything.

'_How did this happen, I'm one of Global Justices' top agents, I've saved the world more times than I can count, I've been on every continent on this planet, how did I end up here?' _as he stayed hidden in the parking lot behind a few cars, not believing he had left his ring in his robe. _'Well at least I know I'm doing better than Ron.'_

Authors note- I know I'm weird, but somehow I felt I had to write this, if for no other reason than it is weird, and it sets the mood for later stories, and it just shows them being teenagers, not exactly the smartest creatures on the planet (I use to be one I should know)

Authors note 2- I'm not sure if I'm going to continue doing disney salutes, but try and figure out where the Mighty Duck ones are in this chapter


	5. A coming shadow

Ice Lord reclined into the office chair letting her dark hair dig into the feather filled chair. The soft hiss of the doors opening was enough to pull her away from her thoughts, but she choose to keep her back to the entering party.

"It's been sent Ice Lord," Sea Serpent called to her sister moving towards her, the irritation in her voice was palpable.

"Is this general anger or is it specific?"

"Wolf stopped me in the hall…"

"And he wants us to strike right away instead of waiting," matter-of-factly.

"That and we're out of condors," a hint of laughter in her sisters voice.

Ice Lord could only groan as she gripped the bridge of her nose, "if I remember the last time my host was here I think Aviarius had a horde of combat flamingos a level below the condor room."

"We already found it, he refuses to eat anything pink that's not flesh or blood stained," rolling her eyes, "and he keeps looking at my osprey."

Growling various words under her breath before spinning her chair to look her sister in the face, "then tell him to go a few more levels down and eat the stupid torpedo penguins in the arctic habitat, it's not like their going to be good for anything."

"Found that room to, he says he refuses to go into your domain."

Running her fingers through her hair, unsure if she should be frustrated or laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "Tell him we have eighteen levels of bird habitats, there has got to be a bird other than candor and osprey he likes the taste of here, so find it," her body trembling in rage.

Serpent bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Wait," Ice Lord growled regaining her composure, "what is it you really want?"

Serpent hesitated for a brief moment then turned her head, "we're both wondering what's going on, he's growing impatient, and while I trust you know what your doing, I'd still like to actually know what your planning."

Ice Lord exhaled angrily, "this is a different time, our old methods won't work here and with out the resources Lightning Bat provided we must move with caution."

"I understand that, but why did we involve the Senior's we can deal with the Knights alone."

Rising to her feet, "my plan requires equipment Aviarius did not leave in this base, and we need money to buy it." Raising her hand halting the question forming on Serpents lips, "and before you ask I'm fully aware we could steal the money or simply take the equipment, but that would negate the anonymity I'm trying to create. Obtaining the virus and it's cure, could have compromised us, only my hosts skills allowed us to obtain it without detection. I…. my host knew if we infected the old man or his son they would go to great lengths to find a cure and spend anything for the chance of finding it. It was simple enough to give him numerous online consultations that yielded quite a hefty profit and the footage of the Knights training, and the," looking for the right words, "slightly altered information surrounding their weapons abilities, also provided a monetary benefit, enough to justify sending him the cure."

"But why?"

"Simple, Junior has great potential, and as misguided as his father is, his gives his son focus, something I may need later. And beside Junior is horrible with money, and you never know we might need so more funds in the future. But in any case for the moment they've severed their primary purpose and provided us with enough so to progress to the next stage of my plan."

"Which is?"

"Something that should end the Knights once and for all."

"That's not and answer," frustration in her voice.

"I know but if I told you that would ruin the surprise, and in truth I'm not completely sure," flipping a switch on the wall, the screen above it coming to life, footage of the Knights and Juniors men fighting filling the monitor, the battle recorded thanks to a few mechanical surveillance birds Aviarius had left at the base. "I underestimated the Knights once and that cost me," her hands igniting in green flame, "I won't do so again. I need to know what they're capable of, I needed to test them. The Seniors provided me with such a test, and something more. After Fisk betrayed us I realized something, people are no different today than the ones from our time, they are greedy and underhanded. If you give them the hint of power they will do anything to keep it and increase it, I needed to make sure that was true of all those who might be a threat to us."

"So you purposely created that threat?" her voice angry.

"Who says they're a threat? If anything they may be allies in the coming fight and failing that cannon fodder, and if they're not worthy of that task a single bump in the road, to our ultimate victory, whatever their future holds they've served their propose and now I must analyze the results of that propose before I make my next step. Depending on what I find our actions will take one of many paths, but for the moment I'm not sure what we're going to do."

"Then how do you know we need this equipment?"

"I said we couldn't strike at the Knights directly, I said nothing about our brother, what we're collecting is to fore and fore most to strike at Lightning Bat and Tyrune," a smile on her lips. "Speaking of which how are the special birds we sent out?"

In a questioning tone, "the robotic humming bird drones," the look on Ice Lords face was enough to let her know, that was what she meant. "One of them returned earlier along with the ones that carried this footage, the sample it carried is secured and in stasis, but we're still waiting for the other one to return."

For a moment Ice Lord's face filled with displeasure then returned to it's pervious look, "ah well, we have time and the sample we have will provide a perfect template for the future," a small chuckle burning in the throat, "your dismissed Serpent, go deal with our brother before he tries eating something that might be important to the future."

Authors note- yep that's it, as a great bunny once said, "Aint I a stinker." Yep this whole story is the result of Ice Lord, and triple SSS may not be dead in his later appearances (provided he has any, I'm not sure if I want to keep him alive it can go either way). Expect Ice Lords plan to make more sense later as it is revealed in future stories in the saga. Not sure when the next story is coming out, probably soon, expect certain things from this story to be picked up in the next one casue this one is done

Please R & R


End file.
